


The Flipside

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian introduces Garak to the concept of ceiling mirrors.Kinktober Day 24: Mirror Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	The Flipside

Julian laid back, feeling the waterbed under him sway and swoosh. He sighed happily as Garak’s warm mouth descended on his cock yet again. Not only did it feel amazing but it had the double advantage of occupying it from making any more snide remarks about the hotel room’s vintage decor.

So maybe the carpet didn’t match the drapes, and the sofa was overstuffed. Yes, the wallpaper was busy and gaudy, and the fake gold accents around the room were overused. And Julian was perfectly aware that a waterbed wasn’t the most practical of designs, and the fact that they’d had to throw more than half the pillows to the floor did indicate that perhaps there were too many.

But it was a holosuite program! A historical one at that. It was hardly Julian’s fault that the era’s tastes were as they were.

At least Garak hadn’t complained about—or worse, made him _remove_ —the room’s most important feature. The reason that Julian had chosen this specific program to bring Garak to over all others when even he himself found the spy plot rather dull.

Above them, on the ceiling, was a large array of mirrors that covered the entire area around the bed.

Garak had stared at it and circled the perimeter cautiously, having never seen anything like it before. That no complaints were leveled against it spoke volumes as to Garak's opinion.

Julian had enjoyed watching him examine the room and the comments he made about the details he found unseemly, but seeing the Cardassian actually impressed by something that _he’d_ shown him, well, that was a special treat.

Garak had given a dissatisfied hum when Julian had had to break it to him that the mirrors weren’t intended as an old fashioned precaution that allowed the bed’s occupant better vantage of the room. Perhaps he should have kept that information to himself, seeing as Garak had seemed so interested in the idea. But then again, there was still time to convince him of the many benefits of keeping a mirror over the bed.

The sight it provided was magnificent. It was like getting to watch from the outside looking in while still receiving the full pleasure of being part of the action.

They both were naked, Garak between his legs and happily bobbing his head, mouth full. His back was a beautiful thing, covered over with thick plated scales all the way to his round arse, muscles flexing underneath as he shifted for a better angle.

And Julian himself didn’t look too bad either. He’d always known he was a beautiful man. But seeing himself in the throes of pleasure, lips swollen from hungry kisses, hair tousled, and arms splayed out helplessly against the pleasure his Cardassian lover wrought, Julian thought he looked positively divine. 

Together, they were almost painting like. Two lovers caught in an intimate embrace, captured in a moment in time for the voyeuristic pleasure of the masses. Rough grey-blue scales over soft brown skin, the alien making love to the familiar.

The nearly violent purple paisley design on the bed sheets was perhaps a bit distracting from the scene—Garak had looked ready to vomit upon seeing them—but the image of them together was something Julian knew he would be recalling many times over from his photographic memory.

He panted, meeting his own eyes, as Garak used his tongue to play with the head of his cock and rubbed hands up and down his thighs, lightly dragging his claws in a way that made Julian twitch uncontrollably.

Garak tilted his head to take him deeper and with a single well timed caress over his lower belly, Julian was coming, bucking up and then being held down by the hips as Garak swallowed it all. He went cross eyed, the vision above him seeming to tilt and swirl. 

As he came back to himself, he felt himself being swallowed by a sudden drowsiness and let his eyes drift close.

Then a weight laid on top of him, and he opened them again to see Garak’s face hovering inches above his own, blocking his view. He didn’t have time to complain before he was suddenly flipped over with Garak to lay sprawled across his chest. 

The mattress swayed dangerously under them.

Julian raised himself onto his elbows, frowning, but Garak just gave him a guiltless look and spread his legs before turning his eyes to the ceiling. 

“I believe it's my turn now, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Julian has dubious taste in hotel rooms. Also, just now realizing that I gave Garak claws in a fic with a waterbed 😬
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the soul.


End file.
